


И, может быть, проснуться

by fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Fix-It, Comic Book Science, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Cемь месяцев спустя именно Баки спасает Стива, и они вместе находят путь домой. С небольшой помощью верных друзей.





	И, может быть, проснуться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kpo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Perchance to Wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768217) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



> **Беты перевода:** Мартышия, _Brownie_

Когда Баки отправился искать Стива, Т’Чалла отдал ему самолет со словами:   
– Не сломайте. – Словно Баки был ребенком. – Он стоит больше, чем ваша рука.

Баки покосился влево, туда, где маслянистым блеском отливала новая рука:   
– То есть руку я ломать могу?

– Этого тоже не стоит делать. – Т’Чалла на мгновение замялся. Он не стал бы уговаривать Баки остаться, это было не в его правилах. – Будьте осторожны, друг мой. – Взгляд его смягчился, и он без колебаний обнял Баки.

Воспоминания о том, как они покидали Сибирь после истории с Земо, были полны смутной боли, сожаления и тоски. Баки помнил, как споткнулся тогда в бункере, помнил, как ощущалось плечо Стива под единственной рукой – только это его и удерживало. Рана его не кровила, но топорщилась проводами и обломками, вплавленными в кости и нервы, измочаленными, выставленными напоказ. Каждое движение было мучительным, словно открытую рану протаскивали по бетону. Они вышли из бункера и увидели Т’Чаллу у квинджета – тот стоял, выпрямив спину и откинув голову, словно ждал их уже какое-то время.

Тогда Баки подумал, что это конец. Стив все еще стоял, замерев на месте, но Баки чувствовал, как мелкая дрожь сотрясает все его тело. Сломанные ребра. Разрывы внутренних органов. Ничего такого, что не зажило бы – но едва ли он смог бы одолеть Т’Чаллу сейчас, когда тот полон сил. Да еще при этом защищая Баки. Невозможно.

Он прошептал Стиву на ухо: “Ты должен оставить меня. Должен уйти”, – потому что Т’Чалла вряд ли отпустит Баки, а Баки не был готов увидеть, как Стив погибнет в безнадежной попытке защитить его от неизбежного.

Стив сжал его сильнее, почти скалясь, словно раненый медведь, поднявшийся на последнюю в жизни битву. Он уже задвигал Баки за спину, пытаясь защитить собой, потому что другого щита не осталось, когда Т’Чалла протянул к ним руки.

– Капитан Роджерс, – начал он ровным голосом. – Земо мой пленник. Я знаю правду и видел, чего стоило возмездие. Я больше не желаю причинять вред никому из вас. Моя страна будет рада приветствовать вас обоих – вас и вашего друга. Там вы будете в безопасности.

Стив пошатнулся, колени его слегка подогнулись, но плечи он держал все так же прямо, закрывая собой Баки. 

– Мы теперь изгнанники, Ваше Величество, – сказал он глухим от усталости голосом. – Вы нарушите договор, приютив нас.

Т’Чалла сделал шаг в сторону:   
– Есть вещи и поважнее законов, придуманных людьми. Я не стану вам приказывать. Но своих людей я подготовил. Если вы остановитесь в Ваканде, то будете в безопасности так долго, как сами того пожелаете.

Стив обернулся, вопросительно глядя на Баки. Тот почти ослеп от боли и усталости, но смог кивнуть.

Т’Чалла помог им забраться в квинджет. Он ввел в навигатор координаты своего частного аэродрома, а затем помог Стиву уложить Баки на узкую койку в заднем отсеке квинджета. Баки был почти без сознания, все его тело содрогалось всякий раз, когда спазм проходил по нервным окончаниям. 

– Спасибо, – с трудом, сквозь сжатые зубы смог вымолвить он.

Стив положил одну руку на плечо Баки, а второй ответил на рукопожатие Т’Чаллы:   
– Тони… – Голос его прервался, но затем снова окреп. – Я вырубил его костюм. Он остался в бункере. Пожалуйста.

– Я доставлю его и Земо в Берлин, они будут в безопасности, – сказал Т’Чалла. – Даю слово. Теперь отправляйтесь. Скоро увидимся.

Они прибыли в Ваканду через семь часов. Когда королевская гвардия поднялась на борт, чтобы сопроводить их из аэропорта, Стив сжимал один из оставшихся у них автоматов. Он заслонял Баки всем собой, прикрывая, защищая, как только мог. Баки смотрел на него и видел, как пальцы Стива пытаются нащупать щит, которого больше нет. Никому другому Стив не мог позволить нести Баки – не мог позволить забрать Баки туда, куда бы он сам не смог последовать за ним.

– Мы – вместе, – слабо, но настойчиво сказал он. Пальцы его сжались вокруг запястья Баки.

Баки едва был в сознании, а джунгли вокруг переливались зеленым, размытые и яркие, такие будоражащие. Он увидел водопад и подумал, что они в раю. Он почувствовал, как Стив отводит волосы от его лица, как прижимает бутылку с водой к его губам:  
– Ты в безопасности. Я не позволю причинить тебе вред или снова забрать.

Им выделили теплые, тихие покои во дворце. Подоспевшие медики очистили живые нервы и сухожилия от металлических обрубков, которые искрили, коротили и прожигали до костей, как кислота. Врачи обработали открытые поверхности, притушили боль и закрыли рану чем-то мягким и толстым, после чего каждое движение воздуха наконец перестало бить по нервам, словно электрошок. 

А потом... потом...

Баки помнил, как испуган и опустошен был Стив, как плакал у его постели, когда думал, что Баки спит. Но после того, как несколько недель они пытались снять программирование при помощи самых передовых технологий, оставался лишь один выход.

Он не лгал о своих воспоминаниях. Он помнил все. Он помнил, как стрелял Стиву в живот, как разбивал его лицо кулаками, как сжимал металлической рукой его шею. Он не мог доверять себе, раз уж был способен сделать такое с самым дорогим для него человеком. Только не когда триггеры все еще были там, в его голове. И врачи сказали, что им потребуется время. Но они справятся. И это был лучший вариант.

Даже если он разбивал Стиву сердце.

Это было семь месяцев назад.

Теперь у него была рука, самолет и мозг, который принадлежал ему полностью. Да, кошмары все еще были с ним, прятались в глубине снов, словно морское чудовище. Но больше никто не мог назвать его soldat.

Ему рассказали, что после того, как он заснул, Стив провел в Ваканде еще шесть месяцев. Остались записи с камер слежения: как Стив мерял шагами комнату в медицинском центре, как день ото дня сидел рядом с прозрачной криокамерой. Он говорил тихо и слишком неразборчиво, чтобы датчики могли уловить слова. Но иногда поворачивался под правильным углом, и тогда Баки мог прочитать по губам.

Затем поступил вызов, и Стив очень неохотно уехал, на всякий случай оставив письмо, хотя и планировал отсутствовать лишь несколько дней. Он отправился в Испанию проверять информацию об одной из баз ГИДРы, а затем пропал из эфира. И не выходил на связь уже две недели.

Сейчас Сэм и Наташа осторожно и незаметно пытались что-то разузнать, но сложно искать человека, находящегося в международном розыске, и при этом не позволить властям понять, что он пропал.

Он знал, что Т’Чалла не хотел его отпускать, думал, что следует позволить Наташе и Сэму искать Стива.

– Чем вы можете помочь? – лишь вчера спрашивал он. – Вы только что проснулись. Вам нужен покой. И мир.

ГИДРа годами программировала Баки, начиняя его память своими самыми страшными секретами, понимая, что он никому не расскажет о них – ведь никто и никогда не предвидел, что его могут спасти. Никто не мог помыслить, что он когда-нибудь сможет использовать эту информацию против них. Но именно это он и собирался сделать.  
В конце концов, без Стива нет мира. Всю свою жизнь Баки следовал за ним в любое сражение. ГИДРа не смогла это изменить.

Поэтому он улетел, взяв джет и все снаряжение, какое только предложил ему Т’Чалла. 

– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал он. И вылетел в Европу.

Он встретился с Сэмом и Наташей в Барселоне, в кафе у воды, где мужчины в темных рубашках и солнцезащитных очках коротают в праздности дни напролет.

Наташа стала брюнеткой, прямые темные волосы обрамляли ее лицо, солнечные очки скрывали глаза. Когда он уселся напротив, она окинула его цепким взглядом.

– Неплохо выглядишь, – сказала она странно высоким голосом. Движения ее были ленивыми, словно у студента-постдипломника на каникулах.

– Прости, что пытался тебя убить, – ответил он.

Она пожала плечами, беспечно и легко:   
– Ну не срослось же.

Сэм ему лишь кивнул. Он отрастил густую бороду, из-за которой выглядел недоступным и неприветливым:   
– Основные правила. Не обрывать мне крылья. И у меня дробовик.

Баки улыбнулся – Сэм ему нравился.

База, изучением которой занимался Стив на побережье, находилась на окраине небольшого города, между зеленых полей и яблоневых садов.

– Он выходил на связь через день после того, как добрался сюда, – рассказал Сэм, пока они ехали по ухабистой дороге. – Я собирался встретиться с ним на следующий день. Но он сказал, что тут ничего нет. Что информация была ложной, и он собирается домой. Я и не понял, что что-то не так, пока на прошлой неделе не позвонил Т’Чалла с вопросом, куда он делся. Я приехал на следующий же день. Но никаких следов.

– Мы поспрашивали вокруг, вышли на базу. Она выглядит заброшенной. Он словно в воздухе растворился. Может, ему хотелось ненадолго уйти из-под наблюдения. – Наташа вела машину, ее ногти были выкрашены в тот же оттенок голубого, что и небо за окном. Лак слоился по краям, на большом пальце – золотое кольцо.

– Стив никогда особо не умел делать такие вещи незаметно, – сказал Баки. С годами воспоминания поблекли, но он все еще слышал упрямый голос Стива, эхом раздающийся над улицами Бруклина. – Он не ушел бы в подполье без предупреждения.

Наташа чуть растянула губы, словно собиралась улыбнуться:   
– Я пыталась дать ему пару уроков, – сказала она. – Но он всегда предпочитал действовать в лоб.

База и правда выглядела заброшенной: заросли сорняков и нагромождения камней. Когда Баки открыл металлическую дверь, навстречу ему рванула стая летучих мышей. Все вокруг пахло плесенью, затхлостью и солоноватой гнилью океанической воды. Не было ни единой исправной лампочки, и свет фонаря плясал единственным мерцающим пятном по мокрым стенам.

– Откуда пришла информация? – спросил он, пиная корзину, валяющуюся в углу. Из нее выкатился краб и неловко заковылял в сторону большой зеленой лужи рядом с дверью.

Сэм пожал плечами:   
– Стиву позвонили напрямую. Сказали, что инфу передал кто-то из Штатов. Государственный департамент или ЦРУ. Вроде бы.

– Шерон? – спросил Баки, припомнив блондинку, и губы Стива на ее губах, и как больно стало в груди.

– Мы спрашивали. Не она.

В глубине комнаты обнаружился стол, покрытый паутиной, перед ним – сломанный стул на двух ножках. Баки подошел ближе. На столе лежал древний лист бумаги, смятый по краям, с побледневшими от времени чернилами. Он был исписан числами – аккуратными, плотно прижатыми друг к другу цифрами.

– Да, тоже не поняли, про что это, – сказал Сэм. 

Баки смотрел на листок – он узнал почерк, узнал код, который ГИДРа постаралась запечатлеть в его памяти много лет назад. 

– Я знаю, где он.

***  
Днем позже они приземлились в Пакистане. Перед тем, как джет коснулся земли, Баки позвонил Т’Чалле:   
– Если от нас не будет вестей в ближайшие два дня, наберите Старка и скажите ему, где мы.

С мгновение Т’Чалла помолчал:   
– Враг моего врага – мой друг?

– Что-то в этом роде.

– Берегите себя, мой друг.

Они купили джип у местных – хлипкую развалину без амортизации, кондиционера и на лысых шинах. От движка тянуло тухлыми яйцами и дизелем, но он работал.

– А они когда-нибудь… – обратился он к Наташе, когда небеса потемнели, хотя воздух все еще был горячим и пыльным. На заднем сидении притворялся спящим Сэм.

– Программировали меня? – Ее пальцы казались особенно бледными на фоне темных рукавов, неприметная кепка была низко надвинута на лоб. – Не так, как тебя. От меня требовалась преданность другого рода.

– Прости, – попытался он.

Она откинула голову на сиденье и изучающе посмотрела на него. Из-за приглушенного света он не мог понять, что за выражение у нее на лице – он видел лишь слегка затемненную впадину ее рта, тени от скул.

– Я бы не позволила вам уйти, если бы верила, что ты виновен, – сказала она. – Стив сказал, что ты достойный человек. Этого достаточно. Этого всегда было достаточно.

– Ты веришь ему, – сказал Баки.

– Ему легко верить, – подмигнула Наташа. – Ты влюблен в него.

Баки показалось, что на него выплеснули ушат холодной воды, пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки.

– Все хорошо, – сказала она. – До меня просто не сразу дошло. Я всегда знала, что он как минимум чуть-чуть в тебя влюблен. Но не понимала, что это взаимно. Он всегда выставлял тебя эдаким дамским угодником.

– Кому, как не тебе, – отозвался Баки, – понимать разницу между любовью и игрой в нее?

Какое-то время она изучала его, спокойная, словно широкая и быстрая река.   
– Он знает?

Баки подумал о влажных от пота простынях и скрипучей кровати в Бруклине, о том, как они делились теплом тел на войне. Он подумал о том, как вдавливал ручку в страницы блокнота, выводя: «Я любил его». И потом, спустя несколько месяцев, когда тугой клубок чувств в его груди начал распутываться, ослабевать и становиться чем-то осмысленным: «Я люблю его».

Потом он подумал о Стиве, который прямо сейчас ждет, чтобы Баки вернул его домой.

– Узнает, – ответил он. И так тому и быть.

Добравшись до пещер, расположенных в стене каньона, они оставили джип в низине между двумя холмами, в стороне от дороги, наполовину спрятав в кустах. Координаты не были особо точными – но все вокруг выглядело знакомо. Скорее всего, Стив был где-то там, на одной из небольших застав ГИДРы, в одной из пещер.

Сэм достал крылья, а Наташа убрала волосы, туго стянув на затылке. Баки сжимал и разжимал пальцы. 

– Они узнают, что мы здесь, как только мы войдем в каньон. Нужно двигаться очень быстро.

Низко прижимаясь к земле, они продвигались по траве и потрескавшейся грязи и почти добрались до устья каньона, когда над ними появился вертолет без опознавательных знаков, шум лопастей прорезал тишину ночи.

– Дерьмо, – выругался Баки, знаком приказывая всем укрыться за грудой камней. 

Вертолет приземлился прямо посреди каньона, заливая пространство светом.  
Из него выбрался Таддеус Росс – Наташа грязно выругалась себе под нос, а Сэм заметно напрягся. За ним вышли четверо мужчин в черных шлемах, с оружием в руках; они выстроились в линию в полуметре от пещер, словно чего-то ждали.

Сэм вздрогнул. 

– Вот ублюдок, – сказал он так тихо, что губы его едва шевельнулись.

Вытащив из рюкзака длинную снайперскую винтовку, Баки установил ее перед собой. Позиция была не лучшей, но и не самой худшей из тех, из которых ему приходилось убивать. Он постарался отогнать эту мысль.

Что-то двинулось вдалеке, а затем у входа в одну из пещер, расположенных у самой вершины каньона, замигал фонарик. Показались трое с прикрытыми лицами. К Россу можно было спуститься по крутой извилистой тропинке, но никто из группы не двигался пару долгих мгновений.

– Вы принесли деньги? – наконец выкрикнул один из них.

Росс ткнул в спортивную сумку, что стояла у его ног:   
– Десять миллионов.

– Мы договаривались на пятнадцать.

– Мы договаривались на пятнадцать, если вы вытащите из него местонахождение Барнса. В последний раз вы сказали, что это невозможно.

– Не думаю, что вам повезет больше, – ответил мужчина. Рот его скривился, это видно было даже в темноте. – Капитан упрям. А я гарантирую, что в этом деле мы искуснее вас.

– Тем не менее, тут десятка, – Росс скрестил руки на груди. – Десятка, и я не арестую вас за торговлю оружием.

Наташа скользнула назад, обогнув камень, пытаясь подобраться так, чтобы получить лучший обзор.

Баки услышал какую-то возню, а затем в слабом лунном свете увидел отблеск светлых волос у входа в пещеру. Стив.

Он висел между двух мужчин, каждый из которых держал его под руки. Его запястья не были связаны, но голова свешивалась на грудь, словно у него не хватало сил держать ее. Баки не видел его лица, лишь разлет плеч и отсветы волос, а также то, как ноги Стива оставляли полосы в грязи, пока они тащили его по тропе.

Двое из людей Росса шагнули вперед, таща сумку. Бросили ее в начале тропы и отступили.

– Нельзя дать им вернуться в вертолет, – сказал Баки. – По моему сигналу.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Сначала нужно перестрелять мужчин, держащих Стива. А затем тех, что с оружием. Все они стояли довольно близко друг к другу, но он справится.

А затем небо озарилось красными и желтыми вспышками, настолько яркими, что ему на мгновение пришлось зажмуриться.

– Секретарь Росс, – раздался громкий голос. – Какая приятная встреча!

Баки откинул голову назад, жмурясь от яркого света.

Над каньоном парил Железный Человек, гладкий, блестящий и смертельно опасный.

– Старк. Какого черта ты творишь? – потребовал ответа Росс, отступая к вертолету.

– Я мог бы задать вам тот же вопрос, сэр. Не думаю, что комитет одобрил эти действия.

– Я пытаюсь схватить опасного беглеца, – резко ответил Росс. Он повернулся к людям, удерживающим Стива. – Забирайте ваши деньги и отдайте нам капитана Роджерса.

Тони подлетел ближе:   
– А я было подумал, что вы помогли ГИДРе похитить и пытать американского героя войны. Как глупо с моей стороны. Хотя если я так ошибся, представляю себе, что подумает ваше начальство, там, в Вашингтоне. Особенно когда поймет, как давно вы работаете на ГИДРу.

Росс проигнорировал его слова:   
– Мы уходим. Увидимся в Вашингтоне, Старк.

– Не так быстро, – сказал Старк, и что-то яркое и стремительное вылетело из его рук в сторону вертолета.

В тот же миг, как вертолет взорвался, Баки снял обоих мужчин, что удерживали Стива, и взял на прицел двоих, стоящих рядом. Они рухнули на землю, все еще глядя на вертолет, а не на него.

Затем, словно черная тень, в гущу схватки скользнула Наташа, оранжевое пламя высветило ее, будто тонкую темную полосу. Еще двое мужчин из пещеры упали наземь. Баки бросил винтовку и начал спускаться по склону, взметая ботинками пыль.

В воздухе разливался смрад горящего топлива и металла, наполняя каньон дымом и жаром. Он не видел больше ни Сэма, ни Тони.

Стив лежал, скорчившись, лицом в землю, так и не двинувшись с того места, где его бросили.

Баки почти добрался до него, когда один из оставшихся мужчин заметил его и ткнул пистолетом Стиву в голову.

– Не подходи! – закричал он, и Баки замер.

Мужчина перехватил Стива – в его руках тот выглядел громоздким, тяжелым и обмякшим; так, что руки болтались вдоль тела, словно Стив не понимал, что его перемещают. Мужчина старался удержать его одной рукой, другой прижимая к его голове пистолет. Его явно переполнял адреналин, придавая сил, но Баки понимал, что долго тащить Стива тот не сможет. Он уже был на грани, отчаянно потея и дрожа в неверном свете. Баки по-прежнему не мог разглядеть лица Стива – голова его свесилась на бок.

Дуло пистолета вжималось в череп Стива все сильнее, а палец дрожал на спусковом крючке, – и Баки развел руки в стороны. 

– Тихо, тихо, – сказал он. – Просто…

Раздалось тихое «поп», и голова мужчины запрокинулась, словно кто-то перерезал удерживающую ее веревку. Пистолет отлетел в сторону, они оба упали вперед, тело Стива смягчило падение мертвеца.

Из темноты выступил Сэм – в каждой руке по пистолету.   
– С остальными, кто был в пещере, я тоже разобрался, – мрачно сообщил он. Затем помог Баки стащить мертвого парня со Стива.

Затылок Стива был сплошь в крови, заливавшей порванный ворот футболки. Кровь была яркая и свежая, и мир словно замедлился, когда Баки потянулся туда.

– Это не его, – сказал он, исследовав пальцами череп Стива вдоль и поперек и не найдя ни единой дырки. Мертвец залил его своей кровью. Баки перевернул Стива, придерживая за голову, чтобы она не болталась.

– Стив? – позвал Сэм. Он проверил пульс, прижав пальцы к шее. – Нужно отвезти его в больницу.

Как будто легко это сделать, когда дело касается одного из самых узнаваемых беглецов в мире. Баки тяжело опустился на землю, прижав Стива к себе, прошелся пальцами по его волосам.

Стив сделал пару неглубоких, захлебывающихся вдохов, словно не мог набрать в грудь достаточно воздуха. Глаза его были закрыты, лицо покрыто синяками. Под носом засохла кровь, и Баки подумал, что челюсть и скула, скорее всего, сломаны. Он скреб ладонями по грязи, и Баки схватил одну из них. Пальцы выглядели кривыми и распухшими, словно сломанные кости неправильно срослись, ладони покрыты ожогами, которые распространялись и на запястья. Он сидел, привалившись к груди Баки, сотрясаемый легкой дрожью, в футболке и джинсах, пропитанных высохшей кровью и грязью.

Услышав рядом с собой тяжелые шаги, Баки поднял голову.

Над ними возвышался Старк, все еще закованный в броню:   
– Он в порядке?

– А выглядит, как будто в порядке? – спросил Сэм. – Ему нужна медицинская помощь, но мы все прекрасно знаем, что как только он появился где-нибудь, его тут же арестуют. Ну, если ты не арестуешь нас раньше.

Старк вскинул руки.   
– Я здесь не для этого, – сказал он. – Я даже не знал, что вы тоже тут будете.

– А зачем тогда ты здесь? – спросила Наташа. Она присела рядом с Баки, гладя Стива по плечам, потом мягко опустила ладонь ему на лицо, словно стараясь успокоить.

Старк наконец открыл забрало шлема:   
– Я просматривал звонки Росса. И я… – на секунду он заколебался. – Обнаружил, что он знал о ГИДРе много лет подряд. Что он финансировал некоторые проекты Золы. Когда Барнса обвинили во взрывах, он ухватился за возможность спрятать концы в воду. Кэп был прав, не доверяя ему.

– Где он теперь? – спросил Баки.

Старк ткнул в сторону, и Баки увидел лежащего на земле Росса, скованного по рукам и ногам. Его глаза были закрыты, по лицу стекала кровь. 

– Вырубил его. Верну в Вашингтон и сдам властям.

Именно Наташа сделала первый шаг навстречу перемирию, поднявшись на ноги:   
– Если хочешь помочь, доставь меня к нашему джету, чтобы я могла пригнать его сюда. Путешествие в машине вряд ли пойдет Стиву на пользу. – Она повернулась к Баки. – Мы можем отвезти его обратно в Ваканду. Там ему помогут.

Когда они вернулись с джетом, Стив все еще был без сознания, и из-за этого в груди Баки словно завязался тугой узел. Росс тоже не приходил в себя – и это было хорошо, соблазн был бы слишком велик.

Пока Сэм и Баки поднимали Стива, придерживая за шею, а потом тащили к посадочной площадке, Старк болтался рядом.

– У него разрыв селезенки, снижена функция почек и ранение печени. И, возможно, перфорация толстой кишки. Шесть, нет семь сломанных ребер. Одно из них прокололо легкое. Перелом запястья и бедра. Небольшое кровоизлияние в мозг. Пусть ему сделают полный анализ крови, когда прибудете на место. Они что-то ему вкололи, – на одном дыхании выпалил Старк. Он остался у двери джета, не пытаясь войти.

– Нам не нужна твоя помощь, Старк, – сказал Сэм, устраивая Стива на койке. Баки подоткнул одеяло Стиву под плечи, разгладив ткань на груди.

Старк стоял в залитом кровью каньоне, пылающий вертолет все еще разбрасывал отблески у него за спиной. Он выглядел каким-то маленьким. 

– Знаю, что не нужна. И ему не нужна тоже. Просто… – Он шагнул вперед, какая-то сильная эмоция исказила его лицо. – Сообщите мне, когда он поправится. Мне просто… Я хочу знать.

Наташа кивнула.

Когда они поднялись в воздух, Баки связался с Т'Чаллой:  
– Мы нашли его. Нужно, чтобы нас встретила медицинская бригада.

Позади него Сэм разговаривал со Стивом, бормоча что-то тихим голосом. Он взял бутылку воды и чистую футболку, чтобы стереть самые жуткие кровоподтеки и грязь с его лица и рук.

Бледное лицо Стива покрывали синяки; опухшие глаза оставались закрытыми. Избитый до полусмерти, он казался маленьким, и Баки подумал о Стиве, выстоявшем тем холодным днем, выстоявшем потому, что не смог выстоять Баки.

– Я могу заниматься этим весь день, – сказал тогда Стив. 

И Баки почувствовал себя пристыженным, сломленным перед таким проявлением преданности.

Наверное, они что-то ему вкололи. Только этим Баки мог объяснить то, что Стив не приходит в себя. Стив был ранен, страдал от боли. Но обычно это не приводило к такой долгой потере сознания.

С ним все будет хорошо. Баки повторял это про себя, пока джет взлетал и двигался в сторону Ваканды. Если там смогли решить проблемы Баки с головой, смогут справиться и с тем, что сделали со Стивом.

Тогда, после крио, когда он проснулся в мягкой постели, это едва ли ощущалось как пробуждение. Он закрыл глаза в теплом, словно окутывающем его присутствии Стива, а когда моргнул, просыпаясь, того уже не было. Баки даже усомнился бы, что проспал так долго, если бы не внутренние ощущения. Впервые с тех пор, как он был мальчишкой в Бруклине, в голове его было тихо. Она не ощущалось светлой или чистой – просто целиком принадлежащей только ему. Все призраки теперь были только его. Он всегда будет чувствовать в своем сознании тяжесть старых шрамов. Но они были знакомыми, как старые добрые враги. То, что десятилетиями казалось утраченным, теперь ощущалось остро и свежо, словно молодая кожица под слишком рано снятым струпом.

Врачи сидели на кровати и рассказывали о нейронном картировании, о том, как через шесть месяцев проведут проверку определенных мест, чтобы убедиться, что рецидива нет. Но Баки уже знал, что все ушло без следа, чувствовал это всей душой.

– Где Стив? – спросил он.

Они пригласили Т’Чаллу, и тот рассказал, как Стив проводил здесь каждый день, но потом его вызвали для короткого задания, которое не могло подождать. И что он так и не вернулся.

– Мы думали дождаться его возвращения, прежде чем будить вас, – сказал ему Т’Чалла. – Но когда врачи выразили полную уверенность в вашем исцелении, я не хотел заставлять вас спать даже лишней минуты.

И теперь пришел черед Баки.

Когда Баки мягко, как по маслу, посадил джет, их уже ждала сверкающая, снабженная заслонками скорая.

– Его Величество приносит свои извинения, – сказал один из медиков, пока они подкатывали носилки. – У него конференц-колл с Вашингтоном, но он навестит вас, как только освободится.

Баки встретился взглядом с Наташей, и та кивнула. Значит, Тони. Смешал Росса с грязью, как тот и заслуживал.

Баки подумал, что, наверное, мог бы чувствовать себя отомщенным, ведь человек, желавший заполучить его голову на блюде, публично продемонстрировал свою принадлежность к ГИДРе. Вместо этого он ощущал только удовлетворение и, возможно, легкую досаду от того, что не сумел как следует наподдать Россу лично.

Он помог медикам перенести Стива с бортовой койки на носилки, крепко удерживая его голову. После этого он быстро коснулся лбом лба Стива, чувствуя слишком частое дыхание у своей щеки. Они укрыли его толстым серым одеялом и выкатили в жаркий воздух джунглей.

Ощущалось как возвращение домой.

Подходящее место, подумал Баки. Подходящее для того, чтобы оба они могли передохнуть. Он не выпустил руку Стива, даже когда каталку подняли через заднюю дверь скорой.

Когда Стива закатили в комнату – доступ туда был для Баки закрыт – провести ряд тестов, подошел Т’Чалла. Баки был один, Наташа и Сэм отправились осмотреть выделенные им комнаты. Он устроился на полу, уложив руки на коленях – и Т’Чалла присел рядом.

– Секретарь Росс, – начал он, – предстанет перед судом за заговор и государственную измену. Старк предоставил много доказательств его причастности к делам ГИДРы. Говорят... – Следующие слова он произнес с видимой неохотой, словно боялся того, что предстояло сказать: – Говорят, что он часто использовал способности Зимнего Солдата.

Баки посмотрел в пол:   
– Думаю, он боялся, что я вспомню достаточно, чтобы опознать его, – сказал он. – Он собирался использовать Соглашение, чтобы заставить Стива не вмешиваться в охоту за мной.

– Как много людей недооценили вашего капитана, – слегка улыбнулся Т’Чалла.

– Он не мой, – автоматически поправил его Баки.

Лицо Т’Чаллы оставалось таким же бесстрастным и невыразительным.   
– Баки, я думаю о вас как об одном из моих друзей. И так же о Стиве. И не могу себе представить реальности, в которой вы бы не принадлежали друг другу.

Баки словно почувствовал себя голым. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что вы во многом не соглашались друг с другом.

– Пока вы спали, мы много разговаривали, ваш капитан и я. Думаю, в процессе мы пришли к общему знаменателю по большему числу вопросов, чем сами можем представить. Думаю, существует решение, которое удовлетворит всех. Всех нас. – Т’Чалла хлопнул себя по колену. – Но… не важно, что произойдет дальше: вы оба обретете здесь дом до конца ваших дней, друзья мои. А теперь мне пора управлять страной.

Несколько минут спустя появился Сэм – отмывшийся и сокративший растительность на лице до привычной небольшой бородки. 

– Эта штука так чесалась, – пожаловался он, растирая кожу там, где была борода. – Больше никогда.

Он глянул сквозь прозрачное стекло комнаты Стива. 

– Он провел там две недели, – сказал он очень тихо.

Баки замер у него за спиной.

Гладкая машина с синим светом, бьющим снизу, зависла над животом Стива, заживляя внутренние органы.

– С ним все будет хорошо, – сказал Баки. – На нем всегда все хорошо заживает.

Виноватое выражение еще не до конца сошло с лица Сэма, но он все равно улыбнулся. 

– А ты неплохо справляешься, Барнс, – сказал он. – Ты кажешься…

– Другим? – предположил он.

– Нет. – Сэм смотрел на него еще пару мгновений, и линия его рта как-то смягчилась. – Ты стал больше похож на того парня, про которого рассказывал Стив. Теперь я это вижу.

Баки подумал, что будет, когда Стив проснется. Подумал о том, как Стив откроет глаза и Баки скажет:   
– Помнишь, тогда, в Бруклине, когда я купил тебе апельсины, и мы разобрали их на дольки и устроились есть на пожарной лестнице, сок бежал у тебя по подбородку... и я хотел его слизать.

И Стив посмотрит на него и подумает, что он все еще тот самый парень, с которым они расстались на ярмарке. Он будет именно тем, кем Стив хотел бы его видеть.

Разве что… Даже думая об этом, он знал, что лжет себе, потому что никогда больше ему не стать тем парнем. Он – Баки. Он старый и изношенный – и новый и починенный. Рубцовая ткань, грубые края и новенькая кожица, розовая, свежая и безупречная.

– Я больше не тот парень, – произнес он вслух. – Пусть все дерьмо и выгребли из моей головы, но мне все равно никогда снова не стать им.

Сэм задумчиво посмотрел на него :   
– Нет, не стать. Но и Стиву тоже.

Затем пришли врачи, сказали, что Стив скоро очнется. Подозрения Баки оказались верны: Стива накачали каким-то снотворным за пару минут до прихода Росса, чтобы проще было доставить его в Штаты. Похоже, эта дрянь полностью выведется из организма в ближайшие пару часов, и тогда он проснется. Все остальные его ранения также быстро заживали. Со Стивом все будет хорошо.

Именно Наташа оказалась рядом, когда Стив пришел в себя.

Баки вернулся с обеда и увидел, что она держит его за обе сломанные руки, глядит на него мокрыми глазами, а Стив мягко улыбается в ответ. Голова ее была склонена к нему, словно в молитве. Это, вдруг понял Баки, первый раз, когда они видят друг друга после аэропорта в Германии.

Стив посмотрел в сторону двери, и лицо его переменилось, словно солнце проглянуло сквозь тучи:   
– Бак. – Голос его звучал слегка хрипло.

Он подошел к кровати, как всегда ведомый силой притяжения Стива. 

– Ты проснулся, – сказал он, опуская руку на плечо Стива и чувствуя, как движутся под ладонью мышцы.

Лицо Стива, все еще покрытое синяками, напоминало перезревший фрукт. Нога ниже колена была упакована в шину и помещена на вытяжку. Из-под больничной робы выглядывали повязки, в руку была воткнута капельница.

Наташа поднялась:   
– Я вас оставлю. – Она не выглядела так, словно только что плакала – глаза ясные и не следа слез на щеках. Но Баки заметил смятый в кулаке платок, запятнанный тушью по углам.

Стив сжал ее руку. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он.

Когда они остались одни, Баки подтянул стул так близко к кровати, что уперся коленями в ее каркас. 

– Они решили проблему с моей головой, – сказал он.

– Наташа мне рассказала. – Руки Стива оставались перебинтованными, но пальцы снова стали прямыми и нормального размера. Казалось, что внутри него сияло что-то яркое и теплое, слишком большое, чтобы удержать внутри, поэтому оно рвалось сквозь его щеки, глаза, руки и рот. – Баки, я так счастлив.

– Значит, Т’Чалла рассказал? – неуверенно спросил Баки. – Он сказал, что я могу остаться здесь. Столько, сколько захочу.

Стив смотрел на него, и его взгляд ощущался как луч солнца:  
– Если ты этого хочешь. – И это не было вопросом.

Баки подумал о подворотнях и каньонах, о полях Сибири. 

– Я хочу следовать за тобой, – сказал он. Прошло семьдесят лет. Все притворство сгорело и осталась лишь голая правда. Стив был его домом.

– У меня и формы-то больше нет, – сказал Стив, словно повторяя какую-то старую шутку. – Тебе всегда нравилась форма.

Слова вызвали в памяти затемненный бар, пианино и Стива, светящегося в полумраке.

– Какую бы форму ты ни надел, – ответил Баки.

Стив посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Он казался таким спокойным и счастливым, довольным после долгой войны.

Баки подумал, что еще никогда тот не выглядел таким красивым. Тогда он сделал глубокий вдох и прочистил горло.   
– Помнишь Мегги? – спросил он, потому что Стиву нравилось, когда он что-то вспоминал. – Девушку из соседнего квартала, она жила над продуктовой лавкой?

– Кудрявая блондинка? Ты встречался с ней дольше всего. Когда вы расстались, ты решил навсегда остаться холостяком. – Стив улыбнулся, глядя куда-то вдаль. – Нашел симпатичную девчонку ей под стать?

– Она напоминала мне тебя, – сказал Баки. – И поэтому я встречался с ней так долго. Я мог закрыть глаза и притвориться, что она – это ты. – Он словно наяву увидел ее огромные голубые глаза и легкие белокурые волосы, ее тонкое плоскогрудое тело. – И когда до меня дошло, что я творю, я осознал, что никогда не женюсь.

Стив уставился на него. Его забинтованные руки вцепились в одеяло.

– Прости. – Баки махнул рукой. – За то, что все это на тебя вываливаю, но теперь моя голова чиста, и все чувства остались прежними. Я знаю, что больше не тот парень, каким был, так что не беспокойся, если не чувствуешь того же. И тебе не обязательно от меня избавляться. Но Романофф сказала, что это взаимно, и я подумал…

Что слишком много времени потеряно зря. Он уронил голову.

Стив взял его за руку – шины и повязки ему мешали. 

– Ну, – проговорил он хрипловато. – Наташа всегда знала меня лучше всех.

Баки наклонился и поцеловал его. Угол был неудобным, на вкус Стив был как песок и медь, а губы у него шелушились, и Баки был уверен, что его щетина колется, а их носы мешали друг другу. Но почему-то это ощущалось как возвращение домой после долгой дороги через пустыню. Стив прижал руку к его щеке и тихо выдохнул ему в рот – и когда Баки открыл глаза, он улыбался.

Т’Чалла зашел следующим утром, пока Стив спал, а лицо его медленно возвращалось к нормальному цвету.

– Росс признал себя виновным, – сказал король, по лицу его разливалась усталость. – Судебного разбирательства не будет. Вы и все ваши друзья, осужденные по приказу Росса, будете признаны невиновными. Можете поблагодарить за это Тони.

Баки почувствовал, как напрягся под его рукой Стив.

– Завтра примут поправку к Заковийскому соглашению, названную поправкой Ваканды. Любой, кто посягнет на нарушение Соглашения, предстанет перед судом присяжных. Больше никаких секретных тюрем. Никаких приказов стрелять на поражение. И… – Он улыбнулся, на этот раз по-настоящему. – С этого момента в составе комитета, контролирующего все решения, должно находиться минимум двое сверхлюдей. Не меньше трети от числа присутствующих на каждом заседании. Это по-прежнему надзор – но это будет не Росс, теперь наша судьба в наших собственных руках.

Хотя Стив все еще был напряжен, плечи его немного обмякли. 

– Кто? – спросил он.

Улыбка на лице Т’Чаллы, казалось, стала еще шире:   
– По настоянию мистера Старка, подписавшиеся страны выбрали меня и вас, капитан Роджерс. У меня нет времени для постоянного присутствия, так что придется вам стать президентом Комитета.

Стив замер, руки его словно примерзли к кровати. 

– Мне, Ваше Величество? – очень тихо спросил он. Потом он повернулся к Баки, глянув на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

Баки кивнул. Потому что кто еще это мог бы быть? Он много лет наблюдал за Стивом, с легкостью и готовностью вверяя в его руки свою жизнь. Как и Наташа. И Сэм. Стив заслужил это доверие.

Т’Чалла коснулся его плеча. 

– Ваши руки всегда были самыми надежными, – сказал он. – И теперь это официально. Старк тоже в это верит. Он просил передать кое-что. – Т’Чалла пошарил за спиной, вытащил большой плоский ящик и положил его Стиву на колени. – Он прислал частный самолет, только чтобы доставить это.

Стив снял крышку. В гнезде из папиросной бумаги лежал его щит, отполированный и блестящий, словно не побывавший ни в единой битве. Стив коснулся его, проходясь пальцами по изогнутому верхнему краю. Затем он отвернулся, убрал руку, и лицо его скривилось. 

– Я все еще... Я хочу, чтобы там были и другие изменения. Не хочу, чтобы к людям относились как к оружию.

– Мы об этом не забудем, – поклялся Т’Чалла. – И вы всегда будете нам напоминать. Но это – начало. Новое начинание. Примите это, Стив.

Стив посмотрел на Баки.   
– Стоит мне это принять? – спросил он мягко и неуверенно.

Баки улыбнулся и подумал о мальчике, который сражался за слабых, видел лучшее в людях и всегда знал, что правильно. 

– Все верят в тебя, Кэп, – сказал он, снова обращаясь к нему по званию. – Никто лучше тебя не справится. Тебе стоит это принять.

И подняв щит, Стив начал историю заново.


End file.
